Sabrina-Mae Ariella Luna Moonwater
by XxWiltingrosexx
Summary: Sabrina was specal but she didnt realis just how specal she was. I suck at summaries :( I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER! Red and reveiw xxx PLEASE! 3
1. Chapter 1

My reel name is Sabrina but I dont use it because i think it sounds two basic so I go by Luna Mae cos its prettier and sounds pretty.

My hair is verry long and it is 3 colors. Blue, red and silver. My eyes are doll like and are green they're biger than most peoples but not big enough that it looks wered even tho som peple trid to call me ugly onec. Eva since I was smal thay turned wite when i'm mad and black when i'm not mad. Some people cal taht being happy but happyness is just an Illusio.

I always knew i was specal. I was always differnt than mi class at scool. People thot I was strang! And then they wered out and starts beating me up which made me sad because I could never escape the beating. But then they started to like me because i pritended to like pink and I actid fayk like them. It was reely hellish but i did it 2 survive.

But i didnt want to be a halfblood.

I had an okay lif, friends, and people that semmed to like mebut my parents sucked and even when my clasmayes stoped hiting me they still beet me up nitly.

On my shoulder I have a scar shaped like a broken hart from weare my dad punched me with his fingers because I was singing to loudly.

The day I found out I was not a real human, was a monday. And I hate mondays. A HUG monster came to school nd nobody else could see it and it was like kinda scary but I New I had to save my friends even if they were fake so i used a butter knife and stabbed it at least 11 times. Then this goat-guy came and escorted me from my home in masechewtits allll the way to NewYok. TO A SUMMER CAMP?! But their was this guy called Chiron and he reassured me it was okay there so i decided to stay.

And ten my parents dide from being on a boat an an asstroid hit thm so no im yeer round and i hav bene four 2 yeers but i havnt bene clamed.

i woldnt clame me ether but it is still sad and upseting to me.

**hey my names xxwiltingrosexx but my real names raven hope y oul ike read and reviwew **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER two {2] - I meat someonek new**

"Hey. a cute guy says to me as i sit around the camp fire. It is very hot and my skin burns but i stay in front of it because i new I deserved the pain. No one everloved the rale me and I New it was all my falt.

"Uh hiiii 3." I smile sweetly and flip my, red, silver and blue hair over my shoulder and flash him a look of my green ORBS. He was really cute and I was so ugly compared to him with my green eyes and ugly firery red hair. Everyone tald me I wasnt peety.

"WHat;s ur name :):' he wi nks and I wink back.

"Sabrina-Mae Ariella Luna Moonwater. But u can call me Luna-Mae. Whast ur name. :3:"-

"Im Percyi and the is my grilfriend Annabet. He pointed to the girl next to him and I felt my heart brake.

uwu pls revew i worked v hard and ty for 2 reviews uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I get climmed**

" look A monster " someone said pointing to a monster. She had red hair to but it was lighter than my firery waist length hair it was pretier than min and I nearly started crying but then I strengthen my risolv I must fire the monster and maybe I will be clamed (ik the chapter says she will be but she doesn't know yet)

I grab a knife from the ground and run towards the monster super fast. It's bigger rhan I am but I can still win.

I throw my body on it and stab it. One stab. Two stab. Three stabs. The monster falls and I stomp on its head. Making sur it dead. I felt bad but it cold have kill Percy and i want to svae him from harm. "Oh my god I'm Inn love i soad and I Began too cri tears of regret

As i am on the ground, a moon with a trident in the cnenter pops up above my head.

"OMG" Says percy.

"OMG." Sayc chiron.

The red headed girl stated at me in amazmint and I looked at the symbol in shock.

"What does this mean." I sad questioninglh "who is mi parent,

Al of a sudden ZUES APPWARED AND GLARED AT ME

**I hop u guys liek m y clifhanger! review too sya waht yoy think. i respod to PMs to :) **

**luv u all- RAVEN XXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"You are a menece" said zuice meanly and I started crying again but my tears were silver from one I and bright blue from the over.

"U are a daughter of not just one god, but 2. Artemis and posidan

I gaspe. "But I am jus a deymigod. Not a rel good "

Soemon that hated me had to be plying a trick on me. May be it was perc. I begin crying even harder at the thought of his messy black hair and green eyes not liking me,

"Yore not a god sabrina-mae ariele luna moonwater, i madfe u a demigod because you are too powerful as a god.

Chiron fainted "how can this be tru"e he exclaimed

Wait. I said I have a family I gasped

"They arnt you're real parents" zeus laughed "I put you with them because you deserved to suffer for being the child of them' (them is Pisoiden and Artimus BTW :))

Then he disapperead, leaving me next to percy, annabet and chiron.

'Well since artemis cabin sometimes have the hunter. We have to put u in posiden because practically nobody is in their besdies one person"

Percy walks away and i can't help but wonder who shares cabin with me I hopped they wouldn't hate me

I walked in to the cabin and it was…

Perci!,?!,?!,,?!.?.?,,,?,?

**Soneone in comets sayd it was rong fo Sabbrina too licke petcy but its duferent cos gods and stiff. **

**hav a nice dah :) **

**ravenxxxxxxxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**I werked reealy hard on this 1 soo i hopp you engoy :Ddddd**

CHAPTER 5- i kiss percy?

Hi luna percy said and i walk over to him. He was so cute and I wanted to cry more but I didn't because I never cry. I think it was the artjimsu in me. (Zeus forece d me too cri earlier Btw dont worry I'm consistent)

I look at the cabin and it is blye with a fountain and bunk beds on the walls. "Which bed should i take.'

'Uh whatever won you want."

I take the one near the fountain

"Your relly prettyy luna-mae."

;no i'm not i'm ugly

'No yohr retty."

"Don't u have a girlfreind?!

Yes but I think she's cheeting on me

**(IM not adding speec marcks cod they dont mater ****btw Ill start adding them in l8er :)**

Oh no , i'm sorry

Its okay shes not as pretty as you anyway.

I blush, and my cheeks turn the same color as my hair. Foury red.

He puts a hand on my cheek and we stare into eachothers green eyes. His are pretty.

I'll brake up with annabet tomorrow I promise I love you Sabrina-Mae Ariella Luna Moonwater and I want to be together 4ever

I love u too

He pulls me in for a kiss and as our lips tuch i feel like the world stops.

"U have nice lips."

'Thanks u too."

Than we fall asleep. We both sleep on his bed because we love each other. He snuggles me in my sleep and I kno that I'm not ugly.

**Read and review xxxxxxxxrafenxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaprter si6- i get a prophecy **

When i am awake, i feel percy and his green eyes strong arms around me. Good morning I love you we say in unsion.

I gett up undress in the corner, i pull on a silver, knee length dress with blu swarls on th scirt with black hugh heeled boots and put my hair in an up do and put makeup on and put jewelry on.

I feel pretty. Percy has changed me and nothing can brake me anymore.

I go to breakfast because i'm hungry and I have some fruit because i'm vegan and i don't like met or milk . I understand what it's like to not want to die and it's not fare that animals should have to so we can eat them so I don't eat meat (go vegan guyssss xox )

Annebeth comes up and tries to kiss percy. He pushes her away. "I'm braking up with u baby"

"Why baby?"

"I love luna-mae not u annabeth

I'm sorry"

I neaely cry becoz of how compassion he is . "I'm sorry annabeth I hope wecan be freinds."

"No" she tries to punch me but purch grabs her rist. "Dont be a Bitch annabe" he says "its not her falt and anyway you sheeted on me with Luke, nico, magbus and clarrise,. Tats 5 people! Thats to many ex-baby"

She sniffs "but i love you percy."

"no I say" I love him and I've never been in a relatship with enyone befor so my love is truer than you'res. Perc is my first and only relationship,

I kno my mother would be angry at me becaus she's a virgen but Tadoy I dodnt cair. My mother would under stan.

Percy come now! I yell and pul his hadn . Churoon told me to come to teh big house

I walk to the big house with perc anfd we see chrion out front with diyonisusus

Hell o luna mae, hi petir jons son. Says diyonisusus (or Bakus)

A cute blond boy stamds next to ciron.

Jason! Percy says and he goe up to teh blon boy why are u here jason? Percy asks

I have prophecy for us

Ok

We all got t go to boston and find the golden harp so we can save cam jupiter

But ive never been on quest before! I say

Ya but ur strong says percy strongly

Thax I say

Go back you're bags says jason

Ok i say

**Thes one is longee :) hope youuuu likeeeeee xxxxxraven xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiii read review enjoy 3 ;) **

**Chapter 7 we leeve HB to go on a qust **

I am not sure wat to pack caus id never been on quest so i Juast put my lucky bow in my bag (it's charmd too not run out off aros so i can shot as much as i want and i won't rum out of aros) and then began to pack cloths.

I put a blu sparkly dress in mu bag it has shorts atacked so i don't need to wear shors underneath. I make sure to pac my special underwear that are orange and have the days o the weks on the but.

I put a special orange camp half blood corset dat I mad myself and went really nic with shorts tho I didn't where it much cause I used to thinc I am ugly.

I go outside and se e percy and jason yeling at them.

Why are you arguing i say nicely

Cause your mY girlfriend says percy

bu t she likes me to

I then cry because i like them bothg

It wasnt fair I hated dat I camebetween freundship. I wish i cold date them both

"I dink aim ready" I said and they stopped foughting.

"Actualy no says Percy" and he ran in the Ateena cabin and came out hodlng a yankee cap.

its magic you can change its color to ur favourite and it maks you i nvissibal.

"Thank you I said" hugging Percy. i made it a coloour a perfc cross between his and jasons orbs it was turquoise and I hugged Percy in thanks.

Jason looked sad so I huged him to.

Let's go he says.

**Stop saing eveythings incest :,( **

**overwide thanx for readong review and emhoy now thank uo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lchapter 8 **

We leav the camp and hed to the airport so we can get plane to boston cos thats where thee quest is.

We get on the plaine and since zues rules the skies and zeus hates my dad poisden, he trys to shot mhy plaine down with lightning but we dodge it becoa we had Jasoin.

Bostn is very cold and when we leave the airport we call a limo to come drive us but the limo driver turns out to be a MONSTER!

**End of chapter (DW lol I'm joking) **

Percy pulls oyt his sword and i grab my magic bow while jason tries to find the keys to the limo and we shot the monster down. He drips loads of gold and a leather jacket and I take it and tri it on. It's a lit,e big when I try it on but persy smild with a look on his fake when I try it on so I like it.

I don't now hoe to drive but when i try i'm not to bad!

E**nd of chapter (not kiddin this time ppl!) don't worry ill post again soon xX 3 love raven **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nein**

We stood in boston it was big and spacos. We where in a streat with makes and females boncing arond us. I smild and perci and jscson smild back. They were so hot. It was sad. I was sad but i held bax teers.

"Wht do we do? Said jason

Idk" says petci.

"We need to find Harp" says Jason.

"Wi could try that music ship." i say pointing to a shop. Called Sirens Cave. "God idea (do you get it :D) Luna Mae says Jason. Than you very munch. I say. percy kisses me and I KISS BACK BITING HIS TEETH!

ur teeth r strong says Percy out of breth.

Tank yo veery much I say looking inti his green orbs.

Wi walked into th ship and inside the we're womn brushin there long blond. hair.

"Hello" I smile

"Hi they grin wit shap but prettyteeth there voices meddolic

"Can we hav help finding Harp plese I said to the women

"Of couse Sabrena we giv wgatever u desire

Thank you I laugh

**I luv all you guys so muc h so ryfor not updat thnk you to evryone wgos been nice to me :))))))) **

**i hope ylu like Sabrina**

~~~~~~~Raven,,,,cxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Tey showed me theyre haps but none where the one we were lookig for.

"sorry for wasting youre time" i said feeling dissapointed amd upset.

suddenly i turned around!

They wer bearing there teeth at me. "com closer sabrina mae luna arielle moonwater they said. we will giv you help i promis.

they started singing erally and it was hypotic

Ther emrald green orbs were beautifil like percys and they were really super hot so i began too step forward. it was likd a doctor had jus goven me anasthetic and asked me too count back from ten snd though i fought the slep it stilll happen but it wasn sleep it was walking.

Ech step cam easier til i was wright in front of them. on of them reached out and held ny hand.

It was w arm like the berning emberrs of an evning camfire and it sent a sparrk of something indiscribable into my heart. i felt safe.

four a second enyway. Suddnly i relised i was beig trickdd

"you are being trixk said jason and persy unisoning.

"Oh" i sayd feeling cold. A tear as solty as the read sea came to my eye but i baled up my fist and wipped it angril.

"we are siren thy saud together'

"thank u for telling me. i sad. it makes it essier to curse yo.

Muttering a prayr in a mix of greek latin and english i wriped my gand away and p unchd the siren.

tehre were free of tehm so i oeft percy and jason to fite the otger to and began ti slowy beet the one who touched me up.

after an etenity and yet no time at all hason amd perci struggled ti pyll me awy from her dead body. i tgought back byt there combine strengt managed ti hold me.

stop sabrina its not fair he suad

"She whi fits monsters becines a montsr i siad wisely.

well i wont let you becom won soad percy. he sliped his arm round me

your better tgan thus sabrina" said jasin.

i was. i decide.

i was bettr then sll monsters. the ques wos no longer abut the harp.

mayve a weajer demigod woukdnt but the gids ruined mi life.

i woudnt plai by ttheyre rules.

**Hii guys hwo are yiu. I hope yo liked. this is gona get as dark as sabrina.**

**thabk you all for readibg plz review :) **

**x raven q**


	11. Chapter 11

Me aand jason and percY made a beautiful blue campfire it was very hot and we roasted the meat of a wild rabbit we killed (!nott a pet r anything) when we sarw it in a forrset we were in now.. I didn't want too but food as runing scarece.

I refused to sacrefice to the gods and so did percy copyin me butt Jason did becase he was scarred off his dad.

I trued not to juggde him.

The rabit tasted good but I wished we could hav stopd somewhere for suplies befir runing out of bostin.

We were lost now because we had ran into a really confoosing tunnel but I navigited us out simeohow but we're we end upp didnt lok lik Bosten. It was a Forrest that we were in now.

Th moon wws above us and it was big and beatifil. Sudden,y I had a flash of inpireation

I can rede stars I sad topercyandjason. I am a daughter of tge goddes Artimes. They starred at me and began to clap.

Yes! They exclaimed happily! Read them!

I read them studiusly.

We are in Vermont I said it is the second smallest in population and 6th smallest in size.

What should we do? Said Percy? I pondered for five minutes.

Why dont you and percy div into that pond and ask the anemals for direcrukns. Jason siad.

Good idea I responded. Percy took off his shirt and I starred at his muscles rippling like the wind before taking of al my hewelary and my leater jackt and tying my long red hare into a messy bun. Let's go I siad.

And we jumps in holding hands.

**Hey giysnext chapter youll maybe meet someon y ouall k now ;). sory ive not updated i have a bisy life!**

**xxxxxxxxxxraven**


	12. Chapter 12

I had nevr felt Notting liek the water from the pond felt on my skin. It was col and fprefreshing and it felt realy nice on my skin.

"Are you ok Sabrina?" Asked percy and I nodedd. It was darkn in the pond buti could still see perfect.

We saw a fish swimming buy and percy called out to it "hey fish"

The fish glared at him. My name is Hatmehit not fish

Oh sorry said Percy. We want directions he said quizzicalily.

Okay hatmehit said. I wil help you. For a price.

Percy gasped "money?' I asked?

No the fish- I sensd she was a womn somehow siad. Hold out ur hand

I held my hand out scarred at what she woul. Do.

Her fish body moved towad me and when it touched me I gasped.

There was mist on her and when the mist dissapeared I notucd sh only had one fishy eye and the oter was an empt soccet.

I gasbed and so did perc. The mist must been gone for him to.

They chops me up and scattere me. She sayed. I found almost al of my accept my ey. I feer it is abovee surfec and i canot breif up their. Find me eye and I wil show you teh way.

Okay me and petcy siad.

Thank you she siad.

We went abov surfec. We would have to star loocking imediately.

**Than u all for reeding. reviw what you thin shiuld happen i hope you like yhis chapte. soon a cahracter yoy all know may shiw up ;))))**

**love you all xxxxxxx raven.**


	13. Chapter 13

Were could it bee? Sad Jason after we filed him up about wat was happening.

I don't know said Percy sagely.

We looced for wat semed like ours but we couldnt find anithing. I thought abot asking stars but I wanted to prov to Artumis tat I could be indipintant so shed be prod maybe.

Finaly after what semed lik hours and fell over a rock but itnwasnt a rock. I HAV FLUND IT! I scremed and petcy hugeged me.

I frownd, it fel nice but... somthing waz wring. I didn't understan.

Sudenly I herd something. So did Jason and petty we turnd around in union.

It was a half man half got. A FAUN!

But he lookd I'll.

"Grover is that you?" Asked Percy.

Grove wimpered. Dont look at me he cried

Whats wring I asked compassionatly.

I'm addicted to weed he cried.

"Weeds bad I say

I know he cried

I grabbed it you cant do it Grover.

Percy nodded. Stop it man.

Yeah said Jayson.

I know but I like it he begs me

"No." I scream into his furry bloodshot eyes

He sinks to the grond and with a helpless glance we leave him crying so we can talk about the eye.

Lets return it now. Said Percy.

Okay I Say smiling sadly.

We jump back into water.

**Hey guys es ist Raven :)))) plz review or pm id love to here wht you think and how many more chaptes i mite try to get to 20 then do a sequel.**

**If anyone wants ti make an oc for sabrina fo meet swy there name age and godly parent bacstory and ill give them a small or if i relly like gnem medum part. **


	14. Chapter 14

we are in th wayer and hatmehit swims up

"do you find my ey? she asked. "we did" percy is saying.

good she says gove it to me.

we give it too her.

Thabks! she says.

thats okay i say smiling.

i will now show you the way. she says.

she playces her rite fin in front of her an usin her left fin wihch has fingers four some reson she beginns ti pul of some of her scales. when she is holdin them they begin to shimer and transform imto a map.

this is a map of wher you need to go on youre wuedt she exclaims.

thank you we gasp. now we can find the harp!

i rememer being biter and not wanting too help the gods i think, but it is my destiny to be their hlelper r and who is sabrina luna mae arielle moonwater to deni desiny.

**SORRY FOR THE LON WAGHT GUYS IVE HAD EGSAMS SO IVE NOT HADD TIM TO RIGHT :\\\\\\\\\\\**

**i may introoduce a new oc next chapter MAYBEER**

**WHEre do u guys want this stori to go? plz review with wat you think becaue ur opinions meen a lot to me **

**i luv u all raven **


	15. Chapter 15

No bak on our jurney and knoing wear were going we begin to sin songs. percy an me bot hav really good voces becus were realtated to sirens.

suddenly we here a voice.

whos ther it yells.

we freeze and then with bravery issay i am sabrina mae arielle luna moonwater who are you.

a girl about oyr age steps out of the shadows. she is weaing a ourple t shit. my face goe red. she is the most beautiful gil i hav ever seen.

My namr is Leia Greta Belle Tearsun pleased to meet you. i cant talk i juts stare. her skin is the colour of coffee made with hlaf a teaspoon if cream and her hair is drak short anc curly wuth several strandds bein all the color of the ranbow. her eyes are a deep green almst brown and she loks like somone mad a statue come to lif.

pleased to make ur aquantence percy says and i snap bak to normal.

You ar from camp jupier i sya.

yes and you are from camp half blood. I reconuse his shirt. she points to percy.

i dont remember you says jason.

i am knew but my mom wanted me to do a qest so i said yes.

who is your mom.

Iris.

oh cool i say.

i am a son of posioen says percy.

"I am the son of Jupiter," Jason adds.

and i am the daugter of Posiden and artemis. I sya wanting despritky for the girl to speak agin.

wow she syas tahts so cool being the child if to gods.

Thank you i say breathlisly.

**SORRY FOR THE LOMG WATE YOU GUYSSSŚŠŚSS I HOPE U ENJO MY UPDATE :))))))) i luv everyone who reviews evn when you arnt nice :(((((((**

**hope u like Leia read and review plz xxxxxx**


End file.
